omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroto Maehara
Hiroto Maehara is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Statistics *'Name': Hiroto Maehara *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': December 6 *'Classification': Human Martial Artist, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 175 cm *'Weight': 67 kg (148 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Orange-Brown *'Hair Color': Orange-Brown *'Relatives': Unnamed parents, Two unnamed older sisters *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Martial Artist (Ansatsuken), Expert Knife Specialist, Peak Human Conditioning (Strength, Speed, Reflexes and Durability), Enhanced Senses *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Knife and Handgun *'Weaknesses': Cocky *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Hadoken, Shoryuken, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Shoryureppa, Senpu Nataotoshi, Shippu Jinraikyaku, Heat Rush, Shinryuken, Guren Enjinkyaku *'Voice Actor': Shintarō Asanuma Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Maehara is fairly tall for a middle school student. He has wavy mid-short, orange-brown hair and eyes. He has been noted to be very good-looking from the girls point of view. He wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a yellow cardigan sweater, over a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, grey trousers with a black, silver buckled belt, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Maehara is a nice guy and in every sense of the word, a playboy. He has a "live the moment" attitude about life in general, as shown when he wasn't too bothered about being dumped by Kaho Tsuchiya. He is one of the few that is popular in the whole school despite being in the E Class. Despite that attitude, he is a caring person and isn't the type to pick on someone weaker than him. He's also an honest type of guy, and often reacts strongly to things. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Ansatsuken (Assassination Fist): An Activation-type Superpower that allows Maehara to utilize the Japanese linguistic neologism used to describe the assassination arts, which consist of any martial art developed with the intention of slaying an opponent. *'Hadoken': An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. *'Shoryuken': A strong jumping uppercut. *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku': A powerful aerial spinning kick combo attack. *'Shoryureppa': A 2-3 Shoryuken attacks in a row, with more power. He can also make a strong flame uppercut in the end, in order to inflict more damage. *'Senpu Nataotoshi': Maehara blocks an enemy's attack and then proceeds to counter attack with a flaming kick. *'Shippu Jinraikyaku': Maehara moves forward and delivers a low roundhouse kick, two high ones, and another low one, and follows up with a knee hit. He then launches into a vertical Tatsumaki Senpukyaku if his knee hit succeeds. *'Heat Rush': Maehara ignites any one or two parts of his body (i.e. fists or feet) to enhance the power of his attacks. *'Shinryuken': A Shoryuken that moves vertically into the air causing a vacuum effect, which sucks in the opponent and strikes him multiple times. *'Guren Enjinkyaku': Maehara begins with a jumping kick that, if successful in hitting the opponent, begins the attack combination where he jumps off the opponent with the other foot, spinning on the ground backwards before he runs back up and hits the opponent with a furious upward-flying flaming Tatsumaki that ends with a final, slightly prolonged kick going straight across the opponent's face. Master Martial Artist: Expert Knife Specialist: Maehara excels in knifework and is second only to Isogai out of all the boys in Class 3-E (and the class as a whole). Peak Human Conditioning: *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Speed': *'Peak Human Reflexes': *'Peak Human Agility': Maehara is one of the most agile members of Class 3-E, as is considered one of the four most agile members of Class 3-E (along with Kataoka, Okano and Kimura). *'Peak Human Stamina': *'Peak Human Durability': *'Enhanced Senses': Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Yuma Isogai - Maehara and Isogai are best friends and are often seen together; having known each other as far back as their childhood elementary school days. *Hinata Okano *Meg Kataoka *Taiga Okajima *Nagisa Shiota *Karma Akabane *Tomohito Sugino In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters